The Oakvale Anti-Hero League
Expanded by Bluej248 |appears = |description = |leaders = |notablemembers = Amos Mane (Founder and Leader) Citizens of Albion |founders = |affiliation =The Concerned Citizens Group (Former Allies and sister group) |headquarters = Oakvale Town Hall (Originally) Witchwood Arena |purpose =To wipe out the Heroes and anyone supporting Heroes off the face of the Earth. |status =Dismantled }} WARNING: This article contains a few spoilers in the Fable: Heroes of Order STORY!!!! Introduction The Oakvale Anti-Hero League was first mentioned in a couple books (The Fall of The Guild & Objection! Overruled!) featured in the Fable 2 game for Xbox 360 by Lionhead Studios. The author of this article as well as the Fable: Heroes of Order story took what little info he could from those book descriptions and expanded it into his story. This now features a story appearance of the group during the time when it took place as well as their actions. Founding The Oakvale Anti-Hero League was founded in the town of Oakvale several years after the events of Fable 1 by an Oakvale citizen named Amos Mane. Throughout the many years after Jack of Blades was defeated, Albions citizens began to fear and hate The Heroes including The Guild after its new Headmaster Markeniss took over. Some of the more malicious and deviant Heroes began to cause havoc and sometimes terrorize the citizens thinking they were entitled to anything they desired. The league started off as a simple civilian rights group that gathered reports of disturbing incidents some of the Heroes were causing throughout the towns of Albion. They then used those reports and testimonies from League members to file a lawsuit against The Guild. After the lawsuit that the league and it's allied group The Concerned Citizens Group filed was thrown out, the league then began to organize into a ruthless Miltia Mob. The Release of Guns ''' It was then after the newly invented guns created in Samarkand became available and sold to citizens. Almost every member of the league was then armed with rifles and pistols making them more evenly matched with most Heroes and after realizing the judicial system was not going to help them, they decided to take justice into their own hands by force. One day after a group of Heroes traveled through Bowerstone unaware of the recent weariness against Heroes, a mob of citizens provoked the group of Heroes. Fighting had then broke out resulting in multiple deaths of Heroes and citizens. All but two Heroes had survived badly wounded and were tended to by a small group of other Heroes who arrived shortly after the violent fight. While the two wounded Heroes were being treated, a very large mob of armed citizens with torches began to open fire and chase after the Heroes. The Heroes fled back to the Guild with the mob tailing behind them. The mob had then broken into The Guild, slaughtered any Heroes in sight and burned The Guild. The citizens then started to divide into mobs all over the land patrolling most towns, roads and encampments killing or capturing any Hero regardless if they were good or evil. '''The Hunting of Heroes The league then began to hunt down Heroes by either patrolling the regions of Albion or by the use of league spies and scouts who gave away the locations of targeted Heroes. The league had then decided instead of finishing off each Hero they hunted and fought, they would instead capture them and send them off to the Witchwood Arena for execution. This way the citizens of Albion were both entertained and saw what they perceived as justice done upon the Heroes they now hated and feared. The Heroes were put through all the rounds of the arena which most of them would usually die battling the creatures of each round, but for the few who beat all the rounds would still be executed by pyre burning. The End of the League The Elite Order along with the small hand full of Heroes (The Hero of Hook Coast among them) had fought off the Anti Hero League Mobs. The Elite Order had neutralized and arrested (those who surrendered) one hunting mob after another. Every member of The Elite Order including rescued Heroes had fought their way through Witchwood while freeing any remaining captured Heroes who then joined the fight upon release. The Elite Order made their way to The Arena (also League HQ) where Amos had stayed. While the other Heroes (Kayma, Jarissa and Ami) fought off Amos's remaining men covering The Heroes pursue on Amos, The Hero of Hook Coast and Amos had their dual in The Arena battle ground leaving The Hero victorious in the end. All surviving Anti-Hero League Militia were arrested and taken to either Headsman's Hill for immediate execution or life sentenced to Bargate Prison.